Vow Everlasting
by BeStillMyBeatingHeart
Summary: Corrin realized a few weeks ago that she has feelings for her loyal retainer, Kaze, but with all the stress of leading a neutral army, she's having difficulties pursuing her emotions.
1. Chapter 1

1

Corrin sobs deep within a forest beyond the Astral Realm and away from her few comrades. Mother's murder, Takumi's biting remarks, and the lingering word "traitor" uttered by both families finally conquer her resolve.

She's uncertain if her path of neutrality truly was the right choice…

Corrin sobs harder, riding the uncontrollable wave of emotions. She never expected life beyond the Northern Fortress to act so cruelly…

"My lady?" A familiar, soft voice calls from her side. She jumps at the sudden announcement and quickly lifts her face from her hands, her red, puffy eyes gazing into Kaze's concerned face.

Without hesitation, she latches onto the ninja's chest and cries into him. Immediately, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer in a comforting hug.

"I-I'm sorry, Kaze…" she hiccups, "I-I just… didn't want m-my few a-allies see me… c-cry… Especially… Especially Sakura…"

Kaze strokes Corrin's long, white hair and embraces her deeply, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Lady Azura and Princess Sakura were concerned and requested I search for you…"

Corrin clutches onto his chest ever tighter as more tears flood onto the thin fabric. "I… I made them worry anyway…"

Kaze holds her strongly, their bodies molded together as Corrin sobs loudly, her form trembling from the force of rushing emotions. The ninja whispers soothing offerings of complete loyalty to her and her cause, his arms providing stability and security she so desperately desires.

"Lady Corrin," Kaze murmurs, his eyes scanning the environment uncomfortable at such blatant exposure to potential enemies. She sniffles and raises her face upwards, ruby eyes seeking his amethyst orbs. "A storm is approaching. I advise returning to the Astral Realm posthaste."

Corrin shakes her head and bites her bottom lip in an effort to stop upcoming tears. "No… I'm not ready to return to everyone, yet… They can't see me like this… I need time to collect myself."

Kaze nods and surveys their surroundings momentarily before sliding his gloved hands to Corrin's elbows and helping her stand with him. His fingers clutch her arm gently a moment longer, waiting until he's positive she's stable without assistance, and then releases her. "As you command, my lady. I know of a place we may take shelter from the storm." He then turns his back to her and crouches low to the ground. "Please, climb onto my back - the storm is imminent and walking is not advisable."

Corrin flushes and presses her hand against her chest in an insecure manner, yet Kaze remains immobile and patient. She exhales deeply, shakes her head free from her own thoughts, and carefully eases herself onto his back. He winds his arms under legs, swiftly lifting her up, earning a loud shriek and a firm grip around his neck from the dragon princess. Kaze laughs audibly and she huffs beside his ear in pure embarrassment at her unladylike yell, but that quickly fades when he bolts into an immediate run.

Kaze expertly maneuvers around trees, the foliage and trunks blending together in a mass of earthy colors. Corrin pulls herself closer to his warm body, mesmerized at his speed and endurance. She's always know her ninja to be the fastest in her makeshift army - many times she's witnessed his ability to dodge arrows and other projectile weapons flawlessly - but she never realized just how quickly the world passed by him.

Like the wind, she muses.

He ducks below a low hanging branch and Corrin buries her face into his neck, breathing in his soothing scent of wilderness and man. He spends so much time outside, observing and protecting her, he's picked up the scent of the outside world and blends in seamlessly to nature. It's a soothing aspect…

Kaze slows to a mild walk, his chest rising and falling rapidly from the distance crossed in such a short time, and heads to the porch of an abandoned temple. He eases Corrin off his back as thunder booms from above and the lightest of rain sprinkles their faces. He encompasses her hand in his, leading her up the broken, creaking stairs, and slides open the tattered door.

Corrin grimaces at the dark and dreary room, noting the cobwebs decorating the high corners and dust layered on the floor like a thin sheet of snow. The wind billows behind them and overhanging branches creak tiredly above their shelter, earning a nervous laugh from the princess. "It's… a little scary in here." Corrin remarks sheepishly.

"This coming from a woman who transforms into a menacing dragon?"

Corrin playfully smacks his shoulder earning an amused chuckle that buckles her knees and awaken butterflies. She wiggles her hand free from his and steps forward into the temple, her bare feet collecting dust and leaving her trail. "Y-Yeah… I guess I'm the scariest thing in here, huh?"

Kaze smiles to himself, eases the drafty door shut, and ushers to his mistress' side. "Perhaps." He catches her elbow before she trips and he pulls her closer to him. "Stay close to me," he whispers, "my senses are better than yours. Allow me to guide you through this darkness."

Heat floods Corrin's cheeks as she winds her arms around his bicep as he navigates through the ever darkening rooms. He lifts a tattered room curtain and Corrin ducks beneath it, Kaze quickly following; he suddenly stops.

"This appears as the driest and, perhaps, safest area." He pushes against a wall, earning a disgruntled groan from the aged wood, but it otherwise remains intact. "Use caution, my lady. I cannot be certain that rot has not already set in."

Corrin kneels onto the ground, wipes an area clean of dust, and then plops herself down, her back pressed against the wall. She exhales deeply and smacks her hands before her, ridding them of the filth. Kaze swipes his foot carefully beside, removing the particles, before settling himself beside her, their shoulders barely touching.

Oh, how she wishes he'd move closer. Wrap his arm around her and pull her against him. Kiss her neck, cheek, and to her lips. She'd claim him. Trail her lingering kisses to his exposed chest and all the way down…

Corrin blushes darkly and mentally slaps herself away from such a fantasy. She exhales deeply and bites her lower lip nervously, suddenly very, very hot. It's been weeks since she realized her feelings towards her unwavering, expressionless retainer, and each passing day her desire to act upon her impulse grows.

She listens to the loud hum of the pummeling rain and allows the lull overtake her - until an ice cold stream of pent up water escapes from a broken knook in the ceiling. Corrin screeches and leaps away, knocking into Kaze who latches onto her and laughs, pulling her away from the happening puddle.

"Just my luck…" Corrin grumbles as Kaze settles her on his other side and pats her wet hair.

"Are you alright?" She smiles at the hidden humor in his voice.

"Yes. Thank you. Sorry… For, y'know, tackling you."

Kaze murmurs his understanding and proceeds to lean against the complaining wall once more. Corrin joins him and sighs at the silence that encompasses them. Is it awkward? To her, definitely. She fumbles with her fingers nervously, and flicks at water droplets on her armor.

He must think I'm pathetic, Corrin frowns. First he finds me crying in the middle of nowhere, unguarded and oblivious, like a giant child. Then I refuse to go home when a huge storm is coming and he ends up having to carry me because I'd slow him down. We're in the middle of a war and I'm freaking out and crying and thinking such impure thoughts about him!

Corrin's stomach growls suddenly and Kaze laughs once more. Oh, how she adores that sound. Blushing, and smiling, she curls her knees against her chest in an effort to smother the ruckus of her tummy. She tilts her head away from her retainer, but notes the sound of him shuffling through one of his many hidden pockets; she only looks back to him when he taps her shoulder.

"Here. This is a nutritional bar us ninja always carry on hand. It… Is not very appetizing, but it is filling and shall provide substantial nourishment."

Corrin gratefully accepts the food and quickly tears open the package. Before she bites down on the firm bar, she turns her attention towards her retainer, imagining those violet eyes of his gazing back.

"Do you have one for yourself, Kaze?"

"No, that is my last one." He then places his hand atop her head and smooths back her hair. "However, my lady ought not concern herself with a simple ninja as I. My body is well trained and can maintain exerting energy for another day or so before I require something to eat."

Corrin clicks her tongue in response and bites off a small portion of the nutritional bar. She coughs slightly, grimacing at the dry, woody taste, and quickly crunches the hard substance before swallowing, feeling it travel slowly to her stomach. Kaze suddenly chuckles loudly at her side and trails his gloved hand from atop her head onto her shoulder.

"Definitely nothing like the fine dining from the palace, huh?" She practically hears his grin but pays more attention to the tingling sensation under her skin from the pressure of his touch. "If only I had the luxury to see your face upon the first bite," he stifles his laughter and Corrin playfully smacks his arm.

"Such a cruel retainer I acquired." Corrin smirks when Kaze silences at her statement. "Hmm… And as my retainer, you are required to follow any command I give, correct?" She already knows the answer -given her experience with Jakob and Gunter - but she needs to hear the obedience from his own lips.

"Well…" Kaze starts slowly. "To an extent, my lady. Should you ever request I abandon you or anything detrimental to your well-being, I will not comply. But… You already know this…"

Corrin smiles and internally screams at such a confession of devotion and protection that it takes a moment for her to collect her voice. "Yes, I do. Now," she breaks off a chunk of the nutritional bar and shifts her body until she faces her loyal ninja, "open your mouth and say 'aah.'"

Kaze recoils ever so slightly and she feels his gaze driving into her. "But, Lady Corrin, you should -"

"Are you disobeying your mistress?"

Kaze heaves a loud, annoyed sigh, but opens his mouth as Corrin requested with a low "aah." She giggles and gently places the chunk between his lips, smiling at the satisfying sound of Kaze's crunching. She breaks off another piece to eat for herself before giving Kaze a second, both laughing silently at the ridiculousness and awkwardness of such a request, yet they continue until one small hunk remains.

Corrin steels her courage and inhales deeply. "Now, Kaze," her voice falters from nerves forcing Corrin to clear her throat. "I want you to close your eyes and to not open them until I saw otherwise."

"As you wish…"

Corrin swallows roughly and fumbles with the chunk of food between her fingers. "A-Are they closed?" Dammit! Why is she so timid and shy around him?!

"Yes," he chuckles.

"Hey, you know it's dark in here and I don't have ninja eyes, so I can't see!" Corrin prays he believes in her failed attempt to sounding normal. She forces her courage to it's surfaces and places the chunk of food between her own lips and tentatively leans forward.

Corrin extends one arm outward, her fingers finding his face and gingerly caressing his cheek with just the tips. Her heart races, her eyes shut, and she tilts herself closer and closer, anticipating the moment she finally claims his lips…

She can't believe she's doing this! What if he pushes her away and avoids her forever? What if he desires another woman? What if he's gay? What if -."

Her lips touch his in a light, tender kiss and her train of thought completely derails. Kaze stiffens, yet makes no movement to pull her away, instead he leans into it! Corrin trembles and keeps their lips together a moment longer before using her tongue to push the food into Kaze's mouth. She quickly leans away and Kaze coughs slightly at the sudden intrusion of something that is not a tongue.

"Lady Corrin," a familiar voice beckons right after her huge moment, "Are you in here?"

"J-Jakob?" Corrin gasps, quickly shuffling to her feet and bolting through the curtain, momentarily forgetting the darkness inhibits her ability to see, until she runs straight into a wobbling wall.

Strong arms wrap around her, pulling her away from her collision and she meets the dark purple stare of Jakob. He hugs her closer and breathes rapidly undoubtedly from running. "Oh, my lady, I was dreadfully worried about you! Princess Sakura informed me you were missing for almost the entire day, so I dutifully left in search of you!"

"I'm so sorry, Jakob, I had no idea… But, how did you find me?"

"Simple. After we made our way through this town, I took the liberty to investigate the abandoned paths within these woods ensuring no enemies may lurk. I remembered this old temple and assumed you may use it as refuge during the storm."

"Wow. I'm impressed. Nice work, Jakob." Corrin wiggles herself free of his embrace and backs away into a firm chest.

"Oh? Kaze, were you in search of Lady Corrin as well?"

"Yes." He sounds annoyed. "But I found her and brought her here before the storm arrived." She steps away from Kaze and casts her ruby eyes onto the ground. "It appears the rain last a short while, however."

"Hmm... " Jakob's eyes narrow into an icy glare that Kaze calmly maintains with his arms folded across his chest. "How irksome. Come, my lady, you must be completely famished. We shall keep this escapade between us, lest ill rumors brew."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Weeks passed since Corrin and Kaze's visit in the abandoned temple. The first few days afterward, however, the princess spent dramatically avoiding her retainer at all costs. Dodging into the bath house, slipping into random conversations, and evading his presence altogether every time she noticed him. Although, she never escaped his ever watchful gaze entirely - he simply allowed her to continue her antics for as long as she desired.

Slowly, she overcame her childish tirade and settled into the comforting aura of his presence. She needed him now more than ever, especially since her army nearly tripled in size with the addition of both Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings, their retainers, and a few allies collected along the way. The pressure of their expectations do not affect her in public view, but the moment she retires to the treehouse, she mentally breaks. It's usually at this time, Kaze sneaks in through her open window and embraces her, supporting her physically in his arms as he whispers caring words.

Corrin flicks straight a dampened bedsheet and drapes it over the line to dry. She volunteered for laundry duty today, but failed to realize the sheer quantity of linen requiring attention. Two more full baskets rest beside her feet and she sighs at the volume of which she already completed.

A strong breeze blows and the sheet she just hung whips against her face. Corrin laughs and backs away, grinning widely at the dancing linen and clothing. She runs her hand through her long, wild locks and breathes in the world surrounding.

Kaze remains perched within the foliage of a nearby tree and leans back against it. He smiles at Corrin's display and chuckles when she twirls around the wavering laundry. For such a fierce warrior, off the battlefield, he's reminded of her sheltered life and the simple pleasures she cherishes in every new experience.

Once this war's over, he notes, I'll take her on a trip to explore the world.

"Hmph," Saizo's gruff voice draws Kaze's attention away from his liege. His brother stands on the same branch as he, arms folded, and his infamous glare aimed at Corrin. "Hard to believe her actions will determine our future - and here she is playing like a damned child."

"Nice to see you, too, brother," Kaze responds dryly. "And this 'damned child' did rescue you, Kagero, and company despite my warnings of exceptional danger."

"A fool's mission. She should have never ran head first into that losing battle."

"She seems rather adept at winning losing battles."

"Miraculously," Saizo grumbles. Both brothers observe Corrin pull one of the full baskets toward her and start hanging laundry once again. "I still don't trust her."

"Saizo," Kaze sighs and shuts his eyes.

"No. She's been under King Garon's influence for too long to warrant unsolicited confidence. If she makes one move I deem suspicious, I will not hesitate to-."

"Cross blades with me," Kaze interjects with a growl.

"You'd turn your sword against your own brother!"

"I will defend my liege with my life. I shall not allow anyone - even you, brother - harm her. You will have to defeat me before you attempt harm upon Corrin. And you know very well that I am no easy foe, especially since I know every one of your fighting techniques."

Saizo huffs and casts his good eye onto Corrin as she struggles with a bedsheet too large for her to handle. "Watch yourself, Kaze, or your words and actions make border the lines of affection. Just remember this: you are a ninja and all that you love you will, ultimately, destroy."

Kaze narrows his eyes, but does not bother in responding, sensing his brother's quick departure. Instead, his gaze softens upon returning his focus to Corrin as she dances triumphantly in finally conquering the ornery sheet.

Corrin giggles silently to herself, bouncing happily from one foot to another, proud of her ability to perform such a simple, mundane task of hanging laundry.

Who knew this could such fun, she beams and turns to latch onto another fabric, only to brush face to face with a familiar red head. Corrin shrieks and stumbles back with Selena mirroring her. The two stare at one another before her sister's retainer huffs and crosses her arms defiantly.

"Geeze! Some commander you are!" Selena scolds

Ah, Selena.. Always so charming…

"Sorry, you startled me…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Blame it on me." Selena glares at Corrin and she shifts uncomfortably under the weight.

"Erm… Is there something you needed from me?"

Selena's dark eyes scan the surrounding area thoroughly; she pauses momentarily to the tree behind the dragon princess and purses her lips. She waves for Corrin closer with a single finger until she obeys and gasps when the retainer snatches her closer.

"Okay, so you're, like, Kaze's liege officially, right?" The redhead whispers.

"Yes…" Corrin responds slowly.

"So, that means you know him pretty well, right?"

"I suppose… Sure. Yeah. I guess." Does Corrin know Kaze well?

"So, does he have a girlfriend? Or, maybe, a crush?" Corrin's ruby eyes widen and stare Selena in shock. Her throat closes from the sheer force of her emotions and she swallows hard a multitude of times. "I'm, er, asking for a friend…"

"Um," Corrin stutters, words clogged with thoughts of the love of her love belonging to another. "I-I'm not sure… I guess I… Could ask…"

"No," Selena shouts but quickly lowers her voice after glancing behind Corrin quickly. "Just forget it. Ugh, what sort of liege are you, anyway? You don't even know anything about your retainers and their interests! Lady Camilla knows Beruka and I better than anyone ever could. I'd hate to have to serve _you_."

The read head huffs and storms away, leaving Corrin with a heartful of problems and untouched laundry. She frowns and sighs loudly, Selena's stinging words resonating within her mind.

"Lady Corrin?"

The princess jumps violently and reflexively spins around, fists clenched and arm curved to punch. Kaze easily tilts back, avoiding her attack and retaliates by grabbing her wrist with one hand and elbow with the other. He pulls her to his side and she stumbles, using her unrestrained hand to latch onto the white sash tied around his waist for support.

"Kaze!" Corrin gasps as uses his body as leverage to help her up.

"My apologies. Reflex," the ninja laughs and eases the dragon princess to stability, releasing her wrist, but keeping a gentle grip on her elbow.

She smiles at him and shyly pushes a strand of her white locks behind her ear. "So, um, was there a reason you snuck up behind me like that? Or was it just to say 'hi'?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes. You appeared rather disheartened after your quieted discussion with Selena. Is everything fine? Lady Camilla is well, I hope."

"Oh, yes. Of course. Big sister is fine. I'm fine. We're all… Fine." Corrin grows silent and digs her bare heel into the dirt.

Kaze's gaze softens at her change in demeanor and gingerly pulls her closer to his body by her elbow. Her lower lip trembles and she throws her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest, the familiar sign of her distress. And although much more public than Kaze cares for, he wraps his free arm around the small of her back and hugs her tightly.

"Am I a terrible liege," she murmurs against his chest.

Kaze furrows his brows at such a question and shakes his head before resting his cheek against her hair. "Of course not, my lady. You are the kindest and most thoughtful woman I know. And, mind you, I served under Queen Mikoto for many, many years."

"You mean that?" She peeks her head from his chest. "Afterall, that is quite the claim."

"My lady, you are a source of admiration, comfort, and love to the entire army and myself. You have accepted all we've come across without hesitation and I am proud to call you my master."

Corrin blushes darkly and quickly smothers her face into his chest once more; she breathes in his scent and buries herself into his warmth. He tightens his hold around her and nestles his nose into her hair. She hums at the closeness, vividly imagining a life of waking in a similar embrace and breathing him in night and day. She dreams of hugs progressing to kisses and touches and…

"Ah!" Corrin quickly separates from her ninja and nervously laughs loudly, her cheeks burning as bright as her ruby eyes. "S-So! As your caring liege, I am giving you the rest of the day off!"

Kaze drops his arms and stares widely at Corrin. "Excuse me?"

"Y-You heard me: you get the rest of the day off. Go train, eat, nap, socialize a little and make friends, or try and woo a girl lucky enough to have your affections!" Why did she add that part? She'd much rather live blissfully unaware of his feelings for another woman… She cannot endure the heartbreak of witnessing him loving someone in the way she desires...

Kaze folds his arms across his chest and resumes his normal, stone face. "No. Absolutely not."

"But-."

"No."

"I-."

"No."

"Kaze-."

"No."

Corrin heaves an exasperated sigh, stomps her foot, and stares down her retainer. "Suzukaze!" He momentarily falters at the usage of his full name. "You are going to take the rest of the day off and that's final!"

"And do what exactly, Lady Corrin?" He grumbles.

"Whatever you want!" She shouts.

"Whatever I want, huh?" He mulls it over for a moment before grinning mischievously. "Very well. Your wish is my command."

"That was… Awfully compliant of you…"

Kaze smirks and reaches for a damp blanket resting in the hamper closest to Corrin. He jerks the cloth into a manageable state before pinning it to the line. As he extends his arm for another piece of laundry, Corrin snatches his wrist and narrows her eyes at him.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing?" She growls.

"Whatever I want." Kaze grins. "Which just so happens to be assisting you with your chores."

Corrin purses her lips and glares darkly at her ninja who laughs full heartedly. He tugs his arm from her grip, but she only tightens her hold on him.

"Chores are not relaxing."

"You find them that. I am simply mirroring my master in her ways to be a better retainer."

"That's a lie and you know it. Let go."

"No." Kaze twists his wrist from her grasp and quickly latches onto another blanket, readying it for drying. Corrin immediately clutches onto the opposite end and attempts to jerk it away from him, but he holds strong. He arches a green eyebrow and pulls back locked in a tug-of-war battle between liege and retainer.

Corrin calls upon her dragon blood for strength and yanks roughly. Caught off guard by her sudden power, Kaze releases his hold lest he fall into his master. Unfortunately, his sudden surrender causes Corrin to plunge onto the ground.

"Lady Corrin!" Kaze quickly ushers to her side and removes the abused sheet from her face and body. "Are you alright?"

Corrin stares into Kaze's concerned face, her white hair spread wildly around her body like a pair of wings, before she smirks. "That was _so_ not nice, Kaze," she eases herself onto her elbows and slides her legs upwards until she's confident in their stability, "and, unfortunately for you, I just so happen to know your deepest secret."

Kaze furrows his brows in confusion momentarily before violet eyes suddenly widen in realization. Kagero must have told her! He quickly pushes himself away from his liege and attempts to disappear, but Corrin tackles him onto his back.

The ninja gasps and clasps his gloved hands against her milky thighs that straddle his waist. "Oh, poor, poor Kaze. You had absolutely no idea that I learned just how ticklish you are."

With that, the princess' fingers delved into his stomach and sides, earning eruptive laughter from the otherwise emotionless assassin and warrior.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Corrin and Kaze sit together in the infirmary with Sakura fussing over her sister's bleeding hand. Kaze apologizes every moment alone with his liege who dismisses it as her fault and carelessness each time.

Upon Corrin's earlier actions of tackling and tickling the stoic ninja, she failed to account his many hidden pockets and concealed weapons on his person. Their shared laughter ended abruptly when she suddenly yelped and blood dripped onto Kaze's exposed chest. He urgently grasped her wrist and wound his purple scarf around her injury, lifted her into his toned arms, and bolted straight to the healer on duty.

"I am so sorry, Lady Corrin…" Kaze murmurs once more as Sakura rushes into the back room for clean bandages and other supplies.

"Kaze, stop. It's fine. Really. It's my fault, anyway."

The ninja lowers his head, staring firmly unto the ground with his hands on either side of his temples. Corrin reaches out to caress his shoulder with her uninjured hand, but he catches her wrist moments before. She freezes and stares at the side of his face in doubt until his fingers slide from her wrist and over hand, holding it firmly within his. She melts at his touch.

"It… May scar… My lady…" Kaze whispers before he draws his free hand to his lips and uses his teeth to pull off his glove.

He shifts his body until it faces her, keeping his head cast aside, and slowly raises his hand to her viewing. Corrin stares in awe at the many white lines littering his palm and fingers from years of training, fighting, and duty. They range from small and unnoticeable to large and painful; Corrin vaguely wonders just how many of these war wounds dance across his body.

Gently, Corrin removes her hand from Kaze's tightening grasp and reaches up to his palm. She ghosts her fingertips along the multitudes of scars, imagining the pain each one caused. How did he deal with it? When did they happen? Was anyone there to comfort him?

She rubs a circular mark on his thumb and he raises his stare to meet her concerned, ruby eyes. "How did you get this one?"

Kaze inhales shakily and holds her gaze. "Just before I was old enough to begin training… I snuck into my father's room and held one of his shurikens… As I toyed with it, I cut myself on the very sharp tip…"

Corrin fingers a large and jagged scar starting in the middle of his index and middle finger that trails down his palm and disappears under the sleeve of his shirt. "And this one?"

"I deflected a sword aimed to cut my brother down," Kaze swallows roughly as he stares at Corrin's serene expression.

The dragon princess nods and trails her fingers along the scar a moment longer, giving her faithful retainer her attention and acceptance he deserves for all his years in service. She continues her exploration, pausing only to question the origins of all his past injuries.

"Protecting Princess Sakura from an arrow."

"Sparring with Saizo."

"Careless with a shuriken."

Corrin stops at one angled awkwardly from the gap beside his thumb, running down to the boney part of his wrist and also hidden beneath his long sleeved shirt. "What about this one, Kaze?"

The ninja retracts his hand from her caresses and stares intensely at the old wound, memories playing hazily behind his eyes. His brow furrows in despair, his fingers curling into a fist, and his eyes squint tightly. He exhales deeply and forces his gaze unto his liege.

"This one… Was from the night you were taken. I accompanied you and King Sumeragi to the meeting with King Garon. During the attack, I rushed from the shadows to save you, but was met with an enemy soldier who swung his sword. I slipped and shielded myself from the attack with my arm… I've earned a heavy reminder of my failure…"

Corrin frowns and gently caresses Kaze's cheek and rubs under his eye with her thumb. "You were only a child. It's not your fault."

"No. I trained my entire life to prove my worthiness to serve and protect the crown. I should have been more than capable to protect you. I vow to never fail you again and I will shield you from every threat until my very last breath. No one will ever harm you or take you away from me again, Corrin."

She inhales sharply at his last statement and freezes, soaking in the use of her name without a title. Her heart flutters at the realization that, perhaps, he feels more connected to her than simple master and servant. Perhaps he…

Sakura quietly clears her throat from the entryway in the back room; she averts her eyes shyly while a light shade of pink grace her cheeks. Corrin gasps and Kaze quickly retreats from the young dragon's touch, slipping his glove over his hand once more.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura stutters and Corrin smiles sympathetically at her young sister's social anxiety. "D-Did I interrupt something?"

"No, no. Of course not." The white haired princess sighs.

"I-I could always c-come back…" Sakura murmurs but Kaze stands and offers his seat to her in silent protest. "I-I could not find a-any Vulnerary. C-Could you get some for me, K-Kaze?"

"Of course, Lady Sakura."

"Wait!" Corrin shouts and latches onto Kaze's sleeve who stills under her touch. "He's supposed to take the day off from all duties!"

"And do whatever I want," the ninja smiles charmingly and chuckles. "Which means assisting whomever I please."

Corrin sighs and purses her lips, but releases Kaze, staring after him as he retreats out the infirmary. Sakura tentatively seats herself beside her and stares firmly at her shifting feet.

"I-I'm sorry for i-interrupting…"

"It's fine. You didn't interrupt anything." Corrin breathes.

Sakura fidgets uncomfortably in the silence and peaks behind her pink bangs at her sister. "U-Um.. I-If I may… You l-like Kaze, don't you?"

"Huh?" Corrin jumps and stares wide-eyed at the younger healer, matching blushes on their faces.

"I-I see the way you l-look at him. Y-You have feelings for h-him."

"Feelings for whom?" A silky female voice questions from the entryway causing Sakura and Corrin to jerk in surprise.

"Big sister!" Corrin squeaks as her voluptuous, purple haired sister sashays towards them.

"Oh, sweetie, what ever happened to you! You're bleeding everywhere! Who did this to you, darling? I'll kill them myself." Camilla croons and squishes Corrin's face against her chest.

"No, it's fine, big sister. It was an accident. Sakura is waiting on some Vulnerary-."

"Oh? If that's the case, I have some right here." Camilla releases Corrin from the hug and proceeds to reach down her blouse, rummaging about in her cleavage, before pulling out the familiar parcel of medicine.

Sakura flushes in embarrassment and shakily extends her hand to accept the Vulnerary. Corrin sighs heavily and shoots a look at Camilla who smiles and ignores the silent scolding; she's asked Camilla more times than she can recount to stop putting items down there.

The healer opens the Vulnerary and quickly rushes to the multitude of cabinets with bowls clinking together in her search for something. Camilla observes Sakura for a moment and then proceeds to plop down beside Corrin and pulls her into another hug.

"Now, tell your big sister _all_ about this young man you've fallen for!" Camilla croons.

Corrin blushes darkly and pushes herself away from her Nohrian sister's embrace. She glances at Kaze's scarf still wrapped firmly around her injured hand and smiles in reassurance. "Well… He's someone we all know…"

"Hopefully not Niles," Camilla interrupts.

"No! It's not! And that was just a phase!"

"I remember how you thought him so fascinating," the purple haired princess chimes while Sakura giggles silently at the counter, seemingly finally finding a specific bowl.

"Yes, yes. I remember quite well." Corrin huffs and uses her free hand to tug at Kaze's scarf nervously. "It's Kaze."

Camilla remains silent for a moment before resting her elbow on the armrest and setting her chin in her palm. "I see. And why, might I ask, am I only being informed of this now? Do you favor your Hoshidan baby sister over me?"

Sakura stiffens and stares intensely into the granite mortar used to crush the Vulnerary. Corrin glances at her anxious baby sister then shakes her head at Camilla. "No. It's not like that. Sakura walked in and saw Kaze and I together. She easily read my feelings toward him."

"Oh, my. What were you two doing to give that impression?"

"Nothing!"

"You responded much too quickly, dear. If he violated you, Corrin, I will end him personally."

"No! It's not, we just, agh!" Corrin slaps her good hand against her forehead in equal embarrassment and frustration.

Camilla giggles girlishly at her adopted sister's annoyance and Sakura smiles shyly as she approaches the two of them. She kneels before Corrin and hands the mortar to Camilla who holds it carefully as the Hoshidan princess carefully unwraps Kaze's scarf. Corrin flinches every now and then as the fabric pulls at her still sore wound, but forces herself to remain still.

Sakura gingerly uses a damp, sterile cloth to wipe away the dried blood and dirt. She drops the sullied garment and reaches out for the mortar from Camilla and dips two fingers into the green salve. She places the crushed Vulnerary in the very center of the wound, earning a pained gasp from Corrin; Sakura apologizes softly and proceeds to spread the mixture across the wound until she covers the entire area.

Sakura wraps up Corrin's hand with clean bandages and secures it tightly, then smiles shyly at her sister. "I-I apologize if I h-hurt you…"

"It's alright. Thank you so much!"

"You are quite the skilled healer," Camilla smiles then returns her attention to Corrin. "Now, you are in love with Kaze. He is quite a dashing young man, if I say so myself. He's also an absolute darling."

"A-And very kind!"

"Oh, yes, indeed," Camilla muses "however, his compassion borders flirtation. Should he find his eye wandering from my beloved Corrin, he may find his pretty face in worse condition than his brother's."

"Big sister, please. Kaze wouldn't do something like that."

"B-Besides," Sakura breathes, "h-he hardly ever r-realizes his actions r-resembles courting."

"Poor dear. He's so oblivious just how attractive he is to surrounding women."

The princesses all sigh in unison and smile at one another. Corrin beams with satisfaction in finally confessing her secret to not just one sister but two! Her happiness swirls and warms her heart and further increases when Sakura's tension fades and her smile brightens. Corrin's always dreamt of the day where her Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings could sit together as a family - and this is one step closer to that dream.

"Lady Camilla," Laslow calls from outside. "We really must be going. It would be unwise for a princess and retainer to wander the town and country during nightfall."

Sakura and Corrin stare at each other before casting inquiring gazes at the purple haired woman who sighs sadly.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to have tea with that flirt," Corrin remarks.

"Don't be silly, dear. Xander requested Laslow go to town on a supply run, but demanded he travel with a female escort. Considering that I am one of the few women Laslow cannot easily evade or woo, I was volunteered." Camilla shuts her eyes and shakes her head dejectedly. "Hence my original purpose here: Sakura, dear, is there a list of items the infirmary needs?"

"O-Oh! Yes. W-Wait one minute!"

Corrin frowns at Camilla's exhausted demeanor, noting the way the Nohrian lounges in her chair and hums her desire for rest. "I could go with Laslow, big sister. You go ahead and get some sleep."

"Oh, sweetie, I couldn't possibly allow you to do such a thing. You ought to tend to your injury."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure it'll heal quick. Dragon blood, remember?" Before Camilla responds, Sakura enters with a small piece of paper clenched between her hands and Corrin leaps from her chair to grab it. With a smile, the dragon princess scurries out the exit and links arms with a very confused Laslow.

"Well, then," Camilla sighs, "I suppose I will assist Jakob and Felicia with fetching the scattered laundry. Someone just abandoned two baskets of clean, wet garments and even threw a blanket onto the ground. Such carelessness."


	4. Chapter 4

"To what do I owe the pleasure of going to town with you, Lady Corrin? I must admit, I was rather surprised when you ran to my side. Have you, perhaps, fallen for me?" Laslow grins and winks at the white haired princess by his side.

"No." Corrin deadpans.

"Ouch… No need to be so blunt…"

Corrin giggles and tightens her hold on Laslow's arm. She's always held a soft spot for the flirt, amazed with his fighting ability and beautiful dancing. However, despite his notoriety with women and silk-woven words, there's a certain sadness and sorrowful aura swirling around him. Corrin knows enough about feigning happiness for the benefit of others, so she does all she may be to bring the retainer meaningful grins.

"Hey, Laslow, you truly are a wonderful guy."

The retainer jumps and blushes darkly at such sudden praise. He scratches his cheek and casts his head aside to avoid her noticing his shyness. "H-Hey now… It's not polite to tease…"

"I'm not teasing. Azura remarks about how great you are all the time. She's especially fond of your…" Corrin smirks and trails off.

"Fond of what?" Laslow hastily replies, jerking his face back to Corrin.

"Oh, nothing." The dragoness sings. "Just know that she talks about you quite frequently."

"What does she say about me?"

"Tut, tut. A girl can not reveal her closest friend's secrets. You'll just have to ask her yourself one of these days."

Laslow huffs and pouts, crossing his arms over his chest like a cheated child. He then smiles and heaves a heavy sigh before chucking faintly, unraveling his arms and draping one across Corrin's shoulder comfortably. He pulls the princess closer, leans down to her pointed ear, and whispers. "You incorrigible flirt."

Corrin laughs and lightly nudges his side with her elbow as they continue their stroll through the forest. As they approach the treeline leading to the entrance of a nearby town, Laslow releases his hold over the princess and hums to himself a song faintly resembling Azura's.

"Did Xander give you enough money for all these purchases?" Corrin questions as they walk the dusty road into town.

"Not exactly. I'm to first sell these golden bars we pilfered from our escapades as well as a few valuable objects the royal families so graciously parted with."

"Are our finances truly do depleted?"

Laslow averts his eyes and his smile falters. "The Nohrian siblings are labeled traitors by their kingdom and countrymen while the Hoshidans must use their wealth to defend their land. So, yes, we are impoverished."

Corrin frowns and stares at her bandaged hand, guilt budding within her heart for such carelessness. She bites her lower lip and mulls over opportunities to earn more income to support her soldiers and cause. She's spent enough time with many of her warriors to understand their hobbies and specialties to know for fact their talents may bring in extra gold, but to ask such a thing…

Laslow, noticing Corrin absentmindedly walking, gently caresses her elbow and guides her through the swarming crowds of vendors and buyers. She vaguely acknowledges his touch and blindly follows him.

Maybe she might send half of her experiences soldiers on bounty runs? Or, perhaps, defend a manor from bandits? Kagero's paintings are odd, but surely may catch the eye of an eccentric art collector. Even Orochi's predictions as a fortune teller ought to bring in some form of income. Maybe Odin…

"Lady Corrin," the princess suddenly jumps and snaps out of her thoughts and stares at Laslow with wide, ruby eyes. He squeezes her elbow comfortingly before releasing his hold on her. "This shop is extremely expensive. Perhaps we ought to take our business elsewhere."

Huh? Corrin eyes her brother's retainer curiously and he raises his eyebrows quickly in a quiet gesture. She briefly scans her surroundings and, to her shock, realizes she spent the entire walk mulling over her army's financial predicament, she never realized they entered a vendor's store.

Corrin brushes a strand of her long, silver hair behind her ear, her cheeks aflame in a blush of embarrassment. "Ah… Yes… Indeed…"

"Wait!" The middle aged woman shouts from behind the counter. "You will find no finer weapons than mine, I assure you! It's top quality!"

"Hmm…" Laslow hums, tapping his chin with his index finger in mock assessment. "Be that as it may, the price is absolutely abhorrent. Unless, of course, you are willing to… Negotiate?"

When the vendor remains silent, Laslow simply shrugs and pulls Corrin to his side by her waist. They turn toward the exit, but before they reach the door, she quickly calls out. "Wait! Fine. A one time deal! I'll… I'll cut the prices of my inventory, but you must tell everyone about my wonderful wares!"

"Ah, you drive a hard bargain, my beautiful flower, but we accept." Laslow beams, facing the woman once more and releasing Corrin.

And he calls me an incorrigible flirt, the princess muses.

After more compliments, gentle caresses to the shopkeepers aging hands, and a more dashing smiles than Corrin could count, the duo stroll out the merchant's shop with plenty of weapons and left over gold. Laslow hums happily as he re-shoulders a slipping bag and Corrin giggles with satchel in each hand.

"Who would've believed sweet Lady Eda also carried staves and healing rods!" Laslow beams.

"Heh, I'm pretty sure she stashed those away for herself and weren't for sale."

"Oh, my dear, dear, Corrin. So naive. _Everything_ can be for sale - so long as your payment is desirable." Laslow winks suggestively and continues his brisk walk.

Corrin rolls her eyes, but smiles. She knows, deep down, Laslow truly believes every compliment he gives; he just plays it off as philandering to appeal everyone's misconceptions of him. She knows he's a genuinely good guy, even if others can't see it.

"Hey, Laslow, let's get some tea."Her brother's retainer stumbles at the sudden statement and stares in bewilderment at the dragon princess with a dark blush spreading across his cheeks. "You deserve a little reward for this massive score on supplies!"

"You… You… Really?"

"Yep!" Corrin bumps her shoulder with his playfully and grins. "Besides, you've been blown off way too many times recently by so many women around camp, I don't want your ego to dwindle _too_ much."

Laslow chuckles halfheartedly and tilts his head towards her. "Ah, haha… So, a pity date, then?"

"Nah. Just two friends getting tea." Corrin suddenly stops mid step, spotting a figure from the corner of her eye. "However…"

The princess bolts from Laslow's side, slipping passed oncoming passersby. Laslow swiftly gives chase, calling after her all the while offering apologies and pardons to anyone they rush into. He locks his vision onto her flowing silver hair and yells for her again, but she ignores him. He huffs and quickens his pace until he's just catching up…

Until Corrin suddenly stops causing Laslow to plow into her, knocking her and petite form onto the ground. He grumbles uncomfortably and Corrin groans, but another female voice forces his eyes wide.

"L-Lady Azura!" Laslow gasps as he attempts to untangle himself in the mess of women and long strands of aqua and white hair.

"What… Are you doing here?" The dance questions, her voice delicate but slightly annoyed.

"We're shopping!" Corrin giggles causing Laslow to sigh as he finally manages to find his footing.

"Shopping…" Azura repeats slowly before smiling faintly at her friend's enthusiasm. "I never imagined you to be so responsible, Laslow."

He blushes and murmurs a silent objection before reaching down and grabbing Corrin under her arms, pulling her to her feet. Once stable, he releases her and gingerly caresses Azura's hand, eases her carefully up, and places his other one on the small of her back to keep her stable. Azura grips his bicep and casts her golden stare deeply into his eyes.

Corrin grins to herself as the two lose themselves in each other's gaze only snapping out of their infatuation when the dragon clears her throat. They immediately separate, matching blushes gracing their cheeks. "Actually, Laslow just scored a huge sale and we're celebrating by going out to tea! Why don't you join us, Azura?"

The blue haired dancer smiles and nods lightly. "Sounds wonderful. I'd be honored to accompany you two."

Corrin follows behind Azura and Laslow, smiling at their awkward small talk and blushing faces. Laslow brushes his fingers against Azura's cheek, moving a strand of hair that didn't belong on her face and Corrin grins at a thought.

"Oh goodness!" The dragon princess shouts right as Laslow opens the door to the restaurant. "I completely forgot that I was to train with Xander this evening! I'm so sorry. Please, enjoy tea without me. I'll meet you two later back home!" Before either one might object, Corrin swiftly shoulders her weapon filled bags and rushes away leaving a stuttering Laslow and a shy Azura behind.

Once safely away from the restaurant, Corrin slows to a mild walk and hums happily with a skip in her step as she heads toward where she thinks she remembers is the town's entrance. She's known for quite a while now of Laslow's and Azura's feelings towards one another, but both too shy to act upon them. When she spotted Azura in town, she thanked the Gods for such a beautiful opportunity to water their blossoming affections.

"Now," Corrin sighs, "If only I could do the same for my own love life…"

The young princess scans her environment and abruptly stops walking. While in the midst of self congratulations in her matchmaking skills, she paid absolutely zero attention to her whereabouts. Corrin turns in a complete circle, searching for anything familiar landmark that might set her on the correct path, but nothing jumps out at her.

Normally, this is the moment her ever faithful Kaze appears and leads her safely home (after a firm hug to reassure her of her safety.) Part of Corrin dearly wishes for this scenario to play just as it did so many times before, but, deep down, she knows, this time, he will not show. Curse herself for forcing the loyal ninja to take the day off.

I… I am not going to cry. I will be fine. I'll find my way out of here… I'll be okay… I'm okay… I'm okay…

"Excuse me?" A male voice sounds to her side suddenly causing Corrin to jump violently and turn toward the stranger. "Are you lost?"

Corrin tilts her head to the side, eyeing the hooded figure cautiously. "A-Ah… Yes… I am… I don't suppose you could help me and show me the way to the town's entrance?"

"I could…" He responds slowly before growing silent. Corrin shifts nervously and reaches for her hidden dragonstone tucked safely in her pocket, berating herself for leaving Yato at home. "You… Are you, by any chance, Lady Corrin?"

Kaze's violet eyes stare firmly at the entrance to the Astral Plain from within a nearby tree. He tosses a shuriken dejectedly into the air, where it spins swiftly, and catches it as it falls, before resuming the gesture again and again.

"C-Corrin left with Laslow." Sakura's stuttering words resonate repeatedly within his mind.

Kaze frowns, catches the falling shuriken, and with a mighty, powerful throw, impales it into the head of Laslow's statue. He snorts irritably and leans back against the tree, his thoughts raging at the fact his liege wandering with that philanderer.

Laslow better keep his hands off Corrin.

Why couldn't she wait for him to return, anyway? He would've gladly escorted her to town. He'd happily escort her anywhere she desired… He'd do anything for her.. What is she waiting for?

A prince, his doubt responds.

She's shown no interest in any princes, he reasons. And she certainly never _kissed_ anyone like she did him. Perhaps… She requires more definitive proof of his longing and affection? His teasing must not be enough…

Figures emerge from the portal he feverently watches. He leaps onto the ground, landing silently on his feet, and smiles at the outline belonging to a feminine figure. His walk starts briskly, but the closer he approaches, the more his smile falters and his pace quickens.

His heart stutters and a cold chill runs up his spine. He bolts toward Laslow, ignoring Lady Azura's protests, as he grabs the retainer's collar and shoves him against his own, pierced statue.

"Where is Corrin!" Kaze growls as Laslow gasps and grabs the ninja's wrists.

"We thought she returned here!" Azura responds, latching onto Kaze's bicep in an attempt to pull him away.

"Y-Yes. She said she had some training to accomplish with Prince Xander." Laslow wheezes.

Kaze drops the Nohrian and stares heatedly at the portal before launching into a full run, his mind racing with one word.

Corrin.


End file.
